


prompts #2

by moonwolfdragonfox



Series: prompts generator [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwolfdragonfox/pseuds/moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: yuri Plisetsky is captured by a stranger and being made to be turn into a sex toy





	prompts #2

Prompt: vibrator, rough sex, multiple orgasms

Yuri Plisetsky eyes open his eyes and he can’t feel his body, all he saw is a dark room and he is on something soft, he tries to turn to his side, but he couldn’t move his body, he look to the left and he saw was a side table with items he couldn’t describe, and on his right is a lamp and a bundle of rope. “yuri! Your awake, I’m so glad you’re up, I was thinking I had to get going without you” yuri look up to see a man in his mid-20’s dark hair and dark clothes and somewhat muscular and strong “whenever I saw you on TV I always cum on the screen for you, now you’re here, I can have you whenever I want” he said, then he climb on top of him and smile devilishly.

“where am I?” said yuri

“my home, don’t worry no one will find us” said the muscular man “my name is vlad, but call me master”

“vlad?” he said clearly, then he gotten little movement in his body, he moves his arm, but Vlad grab his arms and pull them over his head and grab the rope and tied them up “no, STOP IT!” he then struggled to move away from him, no dice “get the fuck off me, let me go”

“no I wanted this since I first saw you skate on TV” then he ripe the shirt of yuri and pulled his pants off him too revealing the boy naked, yuri struggled and flail his legs, but vlad grab then hulled them over his shoulder as he scooted closer to yuri with his clothed groin rubbing against yuri. The boy stops and started to worry “no, please no”

“the man thrust his hips getting himself hard and gives yuri and pleasurable sensation, yuri hold his tongue.

“this feels good I want all of you” then he scooted back to remove his pants and revealed his large harden member, yuri then try to close his legs but vald kept them open and he place the tip of his member on yuri puckered entrance.

“NONONO” he repeated, he knows his cries are going to fail, vlad pushed all the way inside of yuri, inside of him is tight and warm, yuri moaned loudly, the blonde boy, look down feeling his capture member inside, long and hard, piercing him with force and might.

“do I feel good? You feel lovely like I imagined” said vlad, he pulled out slowly his member with his tip still inside and thrust back inside hard with his body, in and out vald can feel yuri tightening around him, getting wet for him and moaning with each thrust, vlad hovered over him and gave him and sloppy kiss to him.

Yuri on the other hand, he feels like he is being ripped apart from the inside out, his body is heating up fast and his own cock betraying him, yuri is scared he is moaning in pain and pleasure, he never wanted this he thought he was captured for a ransom, but no, he’s going to be turn into a sextoy. Vlad started to build up and he then with one final thrust he cum inside the young boy, he thrust in hard and see yuri eyes, wide open, mouth wide open, his body stiffen and rigged, he even didn’t breath “do you love my cum inside you” said vlad “because I can do it again for you again” then he pulled out and flip the skater on his stomach and lift his ass, vlad eyed the boy cock still hard and leaking “look at you, you haven’t cum yet” then he lean over and open the draws and pulled out a cock ring and place it around yuri cock “there, now you can’t cum until I say” then he position himself on his use hole and thrust back inside.

Yuri moaned into the bed as his ass is being pounded on, his hand ached from the ropes, his hips are in pain for the sex, his legs has no feeling from not being in use, he turn his head back and see vlad cumming in to him again and again, in different positions, hours later, yuri is tiered and full, he laid on the bed rope untied and drenched in sweat and cum, he is standing hard and auditable and what worse he never cum, his member standing on end still ready to cum but not a aloud too. Vlad finished inside yuri again

“look at you so full I bet I got you pregnant, just imagine you with my child inside you” said vlad, he leaned over to the side table and pulled out a large vibrator, “to keep everything in” he pulled out of yuri and push the vibrator inside the boy with ease and turn it on, on to low it buzzed lowly mixing the cum around and tickling his insides.

“please let me go” he moaned moving his hips trying to cum, he couldn’t move any of his arms or legs just his hips “I need to cum”

“I can’t let you go, you’ll have me arrested” said vlad patting the used butt, “and you need to call me master then I let you cum”

“please let me cum”

“no, call me master” then he slaps his cheek hard, cause him to moan again

“FINE, FINE, MASTER PLEASE LET ME CUM” he yelled, the man then turns the toy up all the way and he removed the ring on yuri, he moaned and came hard he arched his back off the bed and his cum all over his body and his cock is still hard “please make me cum again”

“okay” then he pulls the toy out and in stimulating the young boy. Yuri moaned and unable to move his arm to masturbate “do you need me to help you come”

“please” vlad grab on to the small hard cock and started jacking him off, yuri panted moving his hips in sync with vlads hands, yuri is only in this situation for only a few hours and he is already begging to cum from his master, if anyone see this he will die from embarrassment, if the media found out he will have to hide forever.

“call for me to cum, my little toy” yuri eyes watered and his hips thrust faster.

“please, master make me cum, I want it please I need to cum” he said, then he cum again, so much he couldn’t see anything but white light and black stars, his body is drained so drained he couldn’t move his body, vlad pick the boy up and move him to another room. inside the room there is a bed with patted cuffs, cabinet,s side tables and a breeding bench.

“you’re going to be a good toy said vlad, as he places the boy on the bed and cuff him to the bed “tomorrow we’re going to do a lot of training” then he left the room locking it from the outside as he left the room the tv in the room change into the news with a Russian new anchor-man on it with a picture of yuri on it.

“………and in latest news yuri Plisetsky gone missing today this morning, but when he didn’t arrive in morning practice, his coach call the police and in his home thee is a clutter like someone was searching for young yuri Plisetsky with no leads the police fear they can’t be able to fine the ice skater yuri Plisetsky……..”


End file.
